This invention pertains to a process friendly disposable garment, and more particularly to a disposable garment that may be adapted to provide containment and absorbency of waste matter while being useful as active and swim wear.
Currently, disposable waste containment garments find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth garments. Disposable diapers, for example, have met a particular need and have become very popular. Disposable training pants have also met a particular need and have become popular. A problem exists with the design of active and swim wear. Neither active or swim wear is designed to accommodate a waste containment structure. Further, the design of the current active and swim wear does not keep waste containment structures in place during swimming and other activities.